The Departure and the Return
by cendella
Summary: One shot of the night before Allison was abducted and the night after her return.


**I do not own EUReKA. I think I'll amuse myself with a game of Quartz, Parchment, Shears. - Thanks Pops!**

The Departure and the Return 

As S.A.R.A.H shut the door behind Jack, he realized it wouldn't be long before all the craziness of the last few months was over. Tomorrow, the crew of the Astraeus would at long last be making their departure for Titan. The energy level of not only the lucky participants, but the entire town was palpable. With all they'd been through, the relationship auditor, the black hole, Beverly; they all somehow managed to accomplish an amazing feat. They all believed that they had finally been the worst of it and tomorrow, they would go down in history, and their futures never looked brighter.

Allison called out to him from atop of the stairs.

"Baby...is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm home. Finally."

These days, it could have been just about anyone who walked through their front door; Zoë, Kevin, Jo, Henry, Grace, Zane, Andy, Fargo. It was just another aftereffect of having what they considered to be an extended family.

As he made his way upstairs to his bedroom, he took a seat on the corner of the bed, collapsed onto the mattress, his hands thrown haphazardly above his head. He had been helping Jo with some last minute security at the launch site. On his way home he grabbed a burger and fries from Vincent, the remnants of ketchup and mustard, stained on his uniform pant leg.

"You look tired."

Jack peered out of one eye to see Allison standing in the doorway. Her lower lip poked out in mock sympathy.

"Hey you." And just like always when he saw her, a smile as wide as all the oceans graced his features.

She had just laid Jenna to sleep then checked in on Kevin before getting ready for bed herself. Crossing toward him, she leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"How'd everything go?"

"Great. Henry and Jo checked, double-checked and rechecked to make sure that everything was good to go. But...I'd don't know. Something seemed off with Jo tonight. She was a little quieter than usual."

"I've noticed that too. A lot's been going on and I think it's more than the usual Eureka drama. You know Jo, she'll let someone in when she's ready."

Jack silently agreed. However, something was wrong, but as for tonight, he'd put those thoughts aside and focus on the most beautiful woman in the world standing in front of him. He watched her as she maneuvered around the bedroom. She looked so at home and he prayed that she would take him up on his offer to move in. It's almost as if they lived together already. Kevin stayed in a spare bedroom while Jenna slept in Zoë's room. He decided that if they did merge households, he would have an additional room built so that Jenna would have a space of her very own. With GD's technology, it could probably be done in less than a day. The actual packing and moving would just be a formality. God, he loved her so much. At times, it still felt like a dream; she was here and she was his. As she entered the bathroom, he sat up, his mind a flutter of ideas, as to what life with his new family would be like.

He had been so lost in thought, he hadn't heard her come back in. Dressed only in her underwear, she moved toward the bureau drawer she kept at his place in search of a pair of pajamas. But before she could reach her destination, Jack reached out for her arm and pulled her into his embrace. His head resting contently on her taught stomach, his strong hands caressed her round bottom. He let out a satisfied groan as she threaded her fingers though his deft of soft short blond waves.

"I thought you were beat." She asked.

"Umm, I guess I'm not that tired after all."

"Well, you should be. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow and you need your rest."

She tried to ease herself out from his embrace intent on making her escape. Steadfast, Jack would have none of it as he inserted a finger along the back hem of her panties and tugged her backward until she was seated in his lap.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

He hugged her securely as he nuzzled his chin in the space between her neck and shoulder-blade.

"Jack..."

"Shhh, just sit back and relax."

And before she could say another word, he slipped his hand into the front of her panties in search of her spot. Not surprisingly, it didn't take long for the bud to swell within the mastery of his nimble fingers. His forehead resting against her spine, he shut his eyes and concentrated, intent on bringing her to orgasm. As he massaged her clit with one finger, he gently placed the other inside of her wet canal. She squirmed against him, and with each panting breath, each moan she uttered, he became more aroused. His actions slow at first, teasing, now increased in intensity. Right now, all he wanted more than anything else was to place his face between her hot thighs and suckle her, allowing the sweet nectar to fill his mouth. He hungered for her and never in his wildest imagination would he have believed making love to her would be so good.

Her body began to shake savagely as she climaxed, her milky juices flowing over his fingers and as she'd informed him once before, their length and girth were just right. Jack growled deep in his throat as his cock fought to burst from his pants. His face tucked in the crook of her neck, he mumbled unintelligibly, his words becoming clearer as he plastered small kisses over her back and shoulders.

"I love you Allison. I love you now and I forever will."

"I love you too Jack." She replied as she held his arms so that they tightened around her waist.

They eventually ended up under the covers and made love until the wee hours of the morning. As she sleep, Jack shifted the tendrils of hair that fell carelessly over her face. This was it he thought. She was the one, and no matter how he did it, he had to convince her that they belonged together...forever.

* * *

The night Allison returned to the real Eureka had been a confusing one indeed. She had believed only twenty-four hours before that fours years of her life had passed her by. Kevin was away at college, Jenna had grown into a beautiful little girl, and what had broken her heart most, Jack had fallen in love and moved on with Jo.

After the missing crews debriefing, physicals, the reuniting with their loved ones and much needed appointments made with the staff psychiatrist, they parted ways and heading toward the pre abduction lives.

Allison was grateful for Jack. This past month, he had taken it upon himself to watch over her children, making sure that they were safe, happy and loved. How he managed to talk her parents out of coming to town and swooping them up was beyond her. She wasn't sure how he'd convinced them, but whatever he said left them with no doubt that he was the right choice. It also appeared he had taken it upon himself to move some of their things in too. She remembered telling him that they would move in with him and he had been over the moon. That was one of the last things she'd said to him; her love. Oddly, she hadn't found it intrusive on his part, but a loving gesture and a show of commitment in regard to their future together. It also showed her that he had fully expected in his heart that she would return.

As they pulled up to his place...uh, their place, she was struck by fear. Jo's car was sitting outside. She'd almost forgotten that Jack told her when Jo came back to town (all but abandoning her quest for a walkabout) to help aide in the search for the Astreaus crew and since her house had new inhabitants, he let her stay with him and the kids. Just the thought sent her spiraling. She could feel herself begin to hyperventilate, her skin grew cold and her eyes blurred as the tears formed. Jack had exited the vehicle and while she had the opportunity to, she quickly wiped the water from the corners as he popped the rear door and grabbed hold of some items he picked up from her former residence. As he strolled toward the front door she hesitated, afraid to follow him in.

What if this was all a ruse? It felt just as real as the other Eureka. What if the Consortium decided that the reality they'd created was causing to many problems and redesigned it to seem more like their former existence. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she'd didn't see him walk back up to the vehicle and open the passenger door.

"Allie, are you okay?"

As if he appeared out of thin air, her eyes fell upon him. "I'm fine."

He held his hand out to assist her and she knew he could feel hers shake uncontrollably as she exited. As they entered the bunker, she looked around almost surprised to see that nothing had changed. The faux memories of Eurkea four years in the future continued to invade her thoughts, refusing to let her just enjoy being in the presence of her loved ones. As she passed the living room, she looked for clues that wouldn't be there. Jo's underwear and pictures of her children as they appeared in the matrix. As she contemplated her situation, Jo came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jo, where ya going?"

Jo barely paused as she continued talking as she headed for the door.

"I figured you guys needed some alone time, besides I need to spend some time with Zane. We have a lot to talk about. See you guys later."

"See ya Jo."

Throughout their entire exchange Allison remained quiet, choosing to listen for something, anything that would blow their cover. She knew she was being paranoid and anyone in her shoes would have behaved the same.

The rest of the evening, as S.A.R.A.H made dinner, she spent some well needed time with the kids. She wanted to know everything that happened with Kevin while she was away and often had to be reminded that she'd only missed thirty days and not fourteen-hundred and twenty-four. She couldn't help but be proud of how he'd behaved while she was gone. He too, never lost faith in her return, and after they'd eaten dinner, she bathed Jenna then put her to bed, staying with her until she fell asleep. Her little girl, they had missed each other so that she refused to leave Allison's side all night long. Truth be told, and he would surely never admit it, but Kevin had been shadowing her the entire evening too.

She retired to _their_ bedroom after a long talk with Kevin to find Jack already in his pajamas. She knew in the back of her mind he longed to be intimate with her; he'd missed her as much as she did him, but he would never pressure her or ask her to do something she wasn't ready for. For Allison, it was a bit more complicated than that. She felt like it was her Jack but she couldn't be sure. Not ready to be upfront with him, she told him she wanted to shower before going to bed.

She peeled her clothes off and turned the shower on full blast. The steam filling the room, she used her forearm to wipe away the moisture on the mirror. Suddenly she felt nauseous, her body slinking to the floor, she cried hysterically, thankful that the rush of water muffled the sound in the room. She had no idea how long she'd been in there until she heard a knock at the door. Unable to stop the flow of tears, Jack entered when she did not answer.

There were no words. He knew her. He knew her pain. He enveloped her in his arms and allowed her to weep. For now, she is inconsolable.

Finally able to gain control of her emotions, she tried to explain to him what she had been feeling.

"Jack, I'm scared. I don't know if this is real."

"Allie, you're home with Kevin and Jenna and me. You don't have anything to be afraid of."

"But, how? How can I be sure? The other Eurkea felt exactly the same." Through intermittent sobs, she continued. "My children, my life...you. I was devastated when I thought you'd given up on me. Given up on us. It's not only that it was with Jo. It could have been anyone and the pain would have been the same. You told me you'd love me forever, but you didn't wait, and when I came back to that world, you didn't want me. Jack, I can't lose you again. I can't give my heart away knowing that it will be broken. I can't take anymore loss. I don't think it could heal."

He took her face between his hands, his own eyes tear-filled.

"You listen to me. This. Is. Real. I'm real. When I told you I loved you, I meant it. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I've loved you. You really believe I would let a little thing like the passage of space or time change my feelings for you. Allison, if you were ever to leave my side, I would search for you until the end of days. There is no one who will ever take your place in my life, in my heart or in my soul. Okay."

Allison nodded at last feeling somewhat reassured. Jack picked her up in his arms and carried her off to bed.

Eventually she drifted off, Jack snuggled next to her. Some time during the night, he'd settled back into his usual spot. She watched him; his chest rising and falling steadily as he breathed deeply.

She called out softly to him. "Jack."

He stirred slightly, but remained asleep.

"Honey?"

This time she reached out, placing her hand on his chest.

"What is it baby?"

"Make love to me."

She saw the confusion on his face. Only hours ago, she had been an emotional reck, and now she wanted him.

"Wha...are you sure you're ready?"

"Jack, I don't know what will happen when I wake up tomorrow, but tonight I need for you to make love to me. I want that feeling, the sensation, so if I never have it again, I at least have the memory.

She saw he was hesitant to make a move, so she made the first move. When he was sure that this was what she really wanted, he obliged.

Allison awoke the next morning and stretched languidly. A Cheshire catlike grin plastered on hey face; one which would be hard to erase, she thought back to those few short hours ago when she and Jack made sweet, passionate love. Be it a month or four years, they hadn't missed a beat. She turned over to his side, alarmed to see he was not there.

"Jack! Jack!" she yelled for him.

He came bustling into the room, apparently only having stepped away seconds before. For her, those few seconds felt like a lifetime.

"Hey, I'm here, baby. I'm here."

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, she pulled him close.

"See, I told you this was real."

And just to prove it, she asked him to make love to her again.

...Hey, she had to be sure.

_FIN _


End file.
